My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni/Transkrypt
Transkrypt główny :Sunset Shimmer: Dostałam twój SMS, Dash. Czy coś weszło przez portal? Czy chodzi o equestriańską magię? Czy Twilight wróciła z problemem, który tylko my możemy rozwiązać? :Pinkie Pie: Czy wielki ciastkowy potwór zaciastkował wszystkie ciastka na świecie? :Rainbow Dash: Aa… niezupełnie. :Sunset Shimmer: Ee… no to nie rozumiem. :Applejack: Cześć, Sunset! Właśnie mówiłam Rainbow Dash, że pęknięta struna od gitary to żaden powód, żeby zwoływać zebranie kryzysowe. :Rainbow Dash: To bardzo ważny powód! :Rarity: Serio, Rainbow Dash?! Właśnie naszywałam na swojej najnowszej sukni bardzo trudną aplikację! :Fluttershy: A ja zaczęłam układać moich podopiecznych w schronisku do spania. Teraz będę musiała od początku opowiadać bajki. :Sunset Shimmer: Dlaczego wysłałaś do nas wszystkich SMS w sprawie zerwanej struny? :Rainbow Dash: Bo właśnie chciałam zagrać dla naszych fanów mój nowy super kawałek, ale… no wiecie, potrzebuję do tego sześciu strun. Ktoś ma zapasową? :Przyjaciółki Rainbow i Sunset: wzdychają :Sunset Shimmer: Weź, ale na dzisiaj wszyscy już skończyli próbę i sale muzyczne są zamknięte. :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy. Akustyka w korytarzach w zupełności mi wystarczy. akord Chodźcie, zagramy! :Applejack: Nie idziesz, Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Ee… zaraz dołączę. :Droga Księżniczko Twilight, :Co słychać w Equestrii? Jakieś nowe, fajne zaklęcia? :W Liceum Canterlot od czasu muzycznej bitwy czas płynie spokojnie. Nadal kucykujemy, kiedy gramy, czym Rainbow Dash tak lubi się przechwalać, a ja ciągle nie chwytam, o co w tym chodzi. Może mi to wyjaśnisz, gdy będziesz mieć wolną chwilę? :Twoja przyjaciółka, :Sunset Shimmer :autobus :odjeżdża :pikanie :Sunset Shimmer: Hej! Co ty tam robisz?! Czekaj! Stój! :piszczy i trąbi :Sunset Shimmer: Kto to był? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Ona na pewno majstrowała coś przy pomniku albo zamierzała. :Fluttershy: Myślisz, że przyszła przez portal z Equestrii? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, zauważyłabym coś takiego. Moim zdaniem to był ktoś stąd. :Applejack: Całe szczęście! Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba to kolejny potwór z Equestrii próbujący zawładnąć Ziemią. :Rarity: Racja. Nie mam ochoty na kolejną walkę z jakimiś złymi mocami. Ubrania są niszczone w takich ilościach, że nie nadążam z ich szyciem! :Sunset Shimmer: Ale ta tajemnicza postać myszkująca przy portalu… Nie jesteście ciekawe, kto to był? :Fluttershy: drży Ja nawet nie chcę się domyślać. :Rainbow Dash: Wcale nie będziesz musiała, bo ja już rozgryzłam, kto to był! :Pinkie Pie: Uu, uu! Nocny czyściciel pomników? Konserwator magicznych portali? Ogrodnik? :Rainbow Dash: Ponieważ ten ktoś przyjechał autobusem od strony miasta i odjechał autobusem w kierunku miasta, założę się, że to jest ktoś z… :Przyjaciółki Sunset Shimmer: Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Jutro zaczynają się Igrzyska Przyjaźni, więc pewnie chcą nam wyciąć numer i oszpecić posąg Wondercolta! :Sunset Shimmer: Dlaczego ktoś miałby przejechać taki kawał, żeby to zrobić? :Applejack: Bo Shadowboltsi z Crystal Prep to nasi najwięksi rywale! :Rarity: Bo właśnie tak uczniowie z Crystal Prep się zachowują! :Rainbow Dash: Bo chociaż wygrywają z nami we wszystkich sportach – nożna, tenis, golf – to jeszcze im mało! :Sunset Shimmer: Wydaje mi się to trochę głupie. :Przyjaciółki Sunset Shimmer: Głupie?! :Rainbow Dash: Więc pewnie myślisz, że Igrzyska Przyjaźni też są głupie. :Sunset Shimmer: Przecież nie będziemy walczyć z magicznymi mocami zła. :Fluttershy: Nie. Będziemy walczyć przeciwko wrednym zarozumialcom. Nie wszystko, co jest ważne, musi od razu być magiczne. :Sunset Shimmer: Masz rację. Wybaczcie. Wiem, że to duża rzecz. :Rarity: Ech, to mało powiedziane, skarbie. Szkoła z tej okazji wyremontowała wszystkie boiska. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale nie rozumiem, skąd taka wielka rywalizacja. Czy w Olimpiadzie Przyjaźni drużyny nie powinny się dogadywać? :Applejack: Wiesz, trudno dogadywać się z kimś, kto we wszystkim cię ogrywa. :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie tym razem! Od jutra wszystko będzie inaczej! :Sunset Shimmer: Co masz na myśli? :Rainbow Dash: O, dowiesz się. :Dyrektor Celestia: Zapewne już wszyscy wiecie, że jutro Liceum Canterlot będzie gościć uczniów z Akademii Crystal Prep. Po raz kolejny spotkamy się w duchu przyjaźni i sportowej rywalizacji, aby uczestniczyć w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. :Uczniowie: aplauz :Dyrektor Celestia: Taka impreza odbywa się tylko raz na cztery lata. I pewnie jesteście ciekawi, co nas czeka. :Flash Sentry: W sensie, oprócz naszej porażki!? :Dyrektor Celestia: I dlatego poprosiłam waszą koleżankę Rainbow Dash, aby pokrótce naświetliła nam… ee… sytuację. :zwrotne mikrofonu :Rainbow Dash: Dziękuję, Pani Dyrektor Celestio. odchrząkuje Na pewno większość z was uważa, że nie mamy szans, żeby pokonać taką super szkołę jak Crystal Prep w żadnej dziedzinie! :Pinkie Pie: Chyba że chodzi o przegrywanie z nimi zawodów, bo w tym to jesteśmy dobrzy! :Rainbow Dash: stęka Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że Canterlot nie wygrało Igrzysk Przyjaźni ani razu. :Rarity: O rany! Czy to miało być przemówienie motywacyjne? :Rainbow Dash: Uczniowie Crystal Prep są wysportowani, super mądrzy i zmotywowani. Ale jest coś, czym nie są; nie są Wondercoltami! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, to było fantastyczne! Nawet ja czuję, że możemy wygrać! :Rarity: A ja jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak dumna ze swojej szkoły! :Applejack: Czy nie zdziwiło was to, że Dash zaczęła kucykować, nie grając na gitarze? :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! To pewnie dlatego, że jestem taka genialna! :Sunset Shimmer: Może. Znaczy, jesteś genialna, ale to musi być jakiś inny powód. Zastanawiam się nad kluczem. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Byłoby dobrze, gdybyście bardziej to kontrolowały. Nie powinniśmy mieszać magii do Igrzysk Przyjaźni, to chyba jasne, bo posądzą nas o oszustwo. :Rarity: Nie potrzebujemy magii, żeby utrzeć nosa tym zarozumiałym Crystalowcom. :Wszystkie prócz Rarity, Sunset i Luny: przytakują :Wicedyrektor Luna: A jednak Igrzyska Przyjaźni to poważna sprawa. Nie chcemy żadnych niespodzianek; zwłaszcza takich, przez które moglibyśmy przegrać. Sunset Shimmer, ty przyszłaś do nas ze świata magii. Może tobie udałoby się odkryć źródło tych magicznych zjawisk? :Sunset Shimmer: Zrobię, co się da. :Rainbow Dash: Dziewczyny, czy któraś wie, jakie to będą konkurencje? :Pinkie Pie: Jedzenie ciast? Tortu? wzdycha Tego i tego! :Applejack: Nawet nie chcą nam pokazać, jak wygląda boisko. Mogliby przynajmniej powiedzieć zawodnikom, w czym będą startować. :Fluttershy: Mogą być wszystkie dyscypliny. :Rarity: Wszystkie?! To jak mam wybrać odpowiedni strój?! :Sunset Shimmer: Chciałabym wam pomóc, ale myślę, że trzeba szybko wyjaśnić zagadkę waszych transformacji. To na razie! :Pinkie Pie: Mówię wam, ona ma wszystko pod kontrolą! Nie ma się czym przejmować! :Sunset Shimmer: Och! wzdycha :Cześć, Twilight, :Nadal czekam na Twoją odpowiedź. Pewnie jesteś bardzo zajęta obowiązkami księżniczki, ale naprawdę potrzebuję Twojej rady. Poproszono mnie, żebym kontrolowała posługiwanie się magią w szkole Canterlot, ale ja sama jeszcze wszystkiego nie rozgryzłam. Niedawno Rainbow Dash znów zaczęła kucykować i pomyślałam, że tutejsza magia chyba się zmienia. Wszyscy liczą na to, że wyjaśnię tę zagadkę i nie chcę ich zawieść, ale chyba jeszcze za mało się znam na magii przyjaźni, żeby to rozwiązać. :dzwonek :Sci-Twi: głęboki oddech Przepraszam. Sorki. Przepraszam. :Spike: sapie :otwierają się :Spike: skomle :Sci-Twi: Spike! Spike!! :Spike: szczeka :Sci-Twi: chichocze Tu jesteś! :Spike: szczeka liże :Sci-Twi: chichocze No dobrze, dobrze! Wczorajsze badanie to potwierdziło, Spike – to urządzenie pozwala mierzyć i ściągać dziwną energię pochodzącą z Canterlot. :Spike: warczy :Sci-Twi: Tak, wiem, nie chciałeś, żebym tam jechała, ale nie mogłam czekać. A niedługo będę mieć o wiele więcej czasu. Całe Crystal Prep jedzie tam na Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Mam nadzieję, że ta bezsensowna rywalizacja nie przeszkodzi mi w badaniach. Jeśli zbiorę odpowiednią ilość danych na temat tej energii, to może uda mi się ją sklasyfikować i ustalić jej pochodzenie, co mi zagwarantuje miejsce na Everton w niezależnym programie naukowym! się :do drzwi :Dziekan Cadance: Twilight, znasz przepisy dotyczące zwierząt. :Sci-Twi: Ale Spike to nie zwierzę, Pani Dziekan, tylko obiekt moich badań na temat „Ludzko-psia koabitacja: jej efekty i implikacje”. :Dziekan Cadance: Bardzo możliwe, ale Dyrektor Grzyb ma silną alergię, więc sugeruję, abyś się przebrała. :Sci-Twi: Po co? :Dziekan Cadance: Bo ona chce z tobą rozmawiać. :Sci-Twi: Uu! Może już przyjęli moje podanie do Everton?! :Dziekan Cadance: Właśnie chciałam pogadać z tobą na ten temat. Jesteś pewna, że tego naprawdę chcesz? :Sci-Twi: A dlaczego by nie? Ten program pozwoli mi całkowicie skupić się na moich zaawansowanych projektach naukowych! Od dawna o tym marzę! :Dziekan Cadance: Ale tam nie będzie klasy z innymi uczniami. Będziesz mieć indywidualny tok nauczania. :Sci-Twi: Dlatego to się nazywa „program studiów niezależnych”. :Dziekan Cadance: Nie chcę, żebyś straciła coś ważnego, rozumiesz? Przebywanie z rówieśnikami to fajna sprawa. Właśnie w ten sposób dowiadujemy się o sobie najwięcej. :Sci-Twi: Pewnie tak. :Dziekan Cadance: Bądź w gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb za parę minut. :zamykają się :Sci-Twi: Spike'a O co jej właściwie chodziło? Everton to dokładnie to, czego mi potrzeba. wzdycha Przecież w Crystal Prep niczego więcej się nie nauczę. :skrzypią :skrzypi :skrzypią :Sci-Twi: Shining Armor? Co tu robi mój brat? :Dziekan Cadance: Zdaniem dyrekcji, jako wybitny uczeń, mógłby naświetlić ci pewną ważną kwestię. :Sci-Twi: Jaką ważną kwestię? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Chodzi o Igrzyska Przyjaźni, rzecz jasna. Ty brałeś udział w Igrzyskach, nieprawdaż, Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: odchrząkuje Zgadza się. :Dyrektor Grzyb: A czy przypominasz sobie, kto wygrał? :Shining Armor: Ha ha ha, Liceum Crystal Prep, jak zwykle. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Zawsze wygrywamy. :Sci-Twi: Czemu mnie pani wezwała? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Twilight, będę szczera. To nie jest takie istotne, czy Crystal Prep wygra, czy przegra. Najważniejsze jest to, że wszyscy oczekują od nas wygranej, ponieważ Crystal Prep ma dobrą reputację! I właśnie ta reputacja, moja reputacja, zobowiązuje nas do jak największych starań. Między innymi również ciebie. A osiągnięcia masz całkiem spore. :Sci-Twi: Nie wiem, tak myślę. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Och, nie bądź skromna. Jesteś najlepszą uczennicą w historii tej szkoły. Ale nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego moja prymuska nie chce rywalizować. :Sci-Twi: W Igrzyskach Przyjaźni? :Shining Armor: Słuchaj, Twilight, wiem, że to nie jest twoja bajka, ale reprezentowanie szkoły to ważna sprawa. Poza tym twoja pomoc się przyda. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Wygląda na to, że Canterlot przeżywa coś w rodzaju renesansu. Poprawiły im się oceny, a nawet mają sporo osiągnięć w sporcie. Widzisz, zaczynają sobie wyrabiać dobrą reputację. Tak nie może dalej być! :Sci-Twi: Pani Dyrektor, ale ja nie mogę uczestniczyć w Igrzyskach. Moja nauka jest bardzo– :Dyrektor Grzyb: A, tak, nauka. Cadance, czy mogłabyś mi przynieść formularz kontaktowy do programu studiów niezależnych na Everton? :Dziekan Cadance: Oczywiście. :zamykają się :Dyrektor Grzyb: Wiem, że bardzo chcesz się tam dostać. Widzisz, jedną z korzyści wynikających z posiadania doskonałej reputacji jest to, że ma się układy i znajomości. A zatem, mam dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję. Jeśli ty użyczysz swego wybitnego intelektu tej prestiżowej imprezie, ja użyję swoich wpływów, by zagwarantować ci przyjęcie do Everton. Chociaż równie dobrze mogę spowodować odrzucenie podania. Co twoim zdaniem powinnam zrobić? :Spike: warczy :Sci-Twi: Och, przestań, Spike! Ja od początku chciałam pojechać do Canterlot na Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Ach! Jedyna różnica jest taka, że muszę wziąć w nich udział. Poza tym Dyrektor Grzyb nie pozostawiła mi wyboru. :Spike: skomle :Sci-Twi: Tak, wiem, Spike. Mnie się to też nie podoba. Przypuszczam, że nie będę mogła zebrać tylu danych, ile planowałam. Ale może zgromadzę choć trochę? :Spike: skomle :Sci-Twi: Spike, nie zostawię cię tu! Tylko pamiętaj, siedź cicho. I nie gub sierści. :skrzypią :Sci-Twi: Pani Cadance, nie za bardzo wiem, gdzie mam stanąć. :Dziekan Cadance: Sekundę, Twilight. :Sour Sweet: gorzko A może by tak na końcu kolejki? :Sci-Twi: Co powiedziałaś? :Sour Sweet: słodko Myślę, że kogoś tak mądrego jak ty, wszyscy powinni przepuszczać. :Sci-Twi: Ja… nie o to mi chodziło. Ja tylko spytałam… :Dziekan Cadance: To jest twój autokar, Twilight. Możesz wsiadać. :Sci-Twi: Ale… ja nie chciałam się wpychać. :Sour Sweet: gorzko Och, teraz już za późno. :autokaru się otwierają :Indigo Zap: Myślisz, że wygramy?! :Sci-Twi: Ja… nie mam pojęcia. :Indigo Zap: Zła odpowiedź! Jeszcze raz! Czy uważasz, że wygramy?! :Sci-Twi: Em, raczej tak. Tylko… no wiecie… podobno Canterlot jest coraz lepsze. Mają dobrą reputację i… no ten… Nie mają lepszej niż my, to jasne. Ale my im nie pozwolimy, co nie? Wygrać… znaczy… Prawda? :Kierowca: Proszę usiąść na swoje miejsce! :Sci-Twi: Cześć, Sugarcoat. :Sugarcoat: To było złe wystąpienie. Odradzam ci występy publiczne. :Sci-Twi: Spike, całe szczęście, że jesteś ze mną. :ze słuchawek :Lemon Zest: Stara, po prostu musisz to usłyszeć! :Sci-Twi: dyskomfort :ćwiczą :Rainbow Dash: Mam nadzieję, że na Igrzyskach będzie konkurencja muzyczna, bo wtedy wygrana należy do nas! akord :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, nie powinnyśmy mieszać magii do Igrzysk Przyjaźni, pamiętasz? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Rarity: Łatwiej to powiedzieć niż zrobić, skarbie. Być może magię w Equestrii da się kontrolować, ale… :Sunset Shimmer: To nie jest Equestria. :Applejack: Cóż, jeśli chodzi o magię, to na pewno sobie poradzisz. :Rarity: A kiedy Sunset pracuje nad tym, żeby wyrzucić magię z Igrzysk, ja chciałabym do nich coś dorzucić. chichocze :Applejack: Rarity, coś ty znowu wymyśliła? :Rarity: Patrzcie! Miałam sporo czasu na przygotowania. No, skoro nie było wiadomo, jakie będą dyscypliny, uszyłam wam stroje w różnych wariantach! :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, nie musiałaś tego robić. :Rarity: Tak, wiem. :Applejack: Nie. Ty naprawdę nie musiałaś. :Rarity: No wiem! chichocze :Dyrektor Celestia: Wicedyrektor Luna pomoże uczniom się rozgościć, a ja oprowadzę panią po szkole. Sporo się tu zmieniło od waszej ostatniej wizyty. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Oo, dziękuję, Dyrektor Celestio. To na pewno będzie fascynujące. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Tak się cieszę, że się znów spotykamy, pani Cadance, nawet gdybyście znowu mieli wygrać. :Dziekan Cadance: Dziękuję, Wicedyrektor Luno, ale słyszałam że tym razem to nie będzie takie proste. :Indigo Zap: Z drogi! :uderzenie :Sci-Twi: Uoo! :Sunny Flare: Przesadziłaś! :Sci-Twi: Oo, sorki, ja nie chciałam. wzdycha Sour Sweet O, wybacz, proszę, idź pierwsza. :Sour Sweet: słodko Jeny, jesteś taka słodziutka! gorzko Radzę ci uważać! :rockowa zza słuchawek :Lemon Zest: rockowania :Sugarcoat: Miej trochę więcej szacunku dla siebie. :dzwoni :Sweetie Drops: Cześć, Twilight. :Rockmenka #1: Hej, Twilight! :Ekolog #1: Hej, Twilight. :Rockmenka #2: Cześć, Twilight. :Informatyczka #1: Hej, dobrze wyglądasz. :Sci-Twi: Om, cześć. :Aktorka: Hej, co u ciebie? :Blogerka modowa: Miło cię znów zobaczyć. :Informatyczka #2: Twilight, jak się masz? :Ekolog #2: Twilight, cześć! :Sci-Twi: Cześć, witaj, ee… dobrze. :uderzenie :Flash Sentry: Twilight? Ledwo cię rozpoznałem. Od kiedy nosisz okulary? :Sci-Twi: Ee, chyba od dzieciństwa. :Flash Sentry: Oo, to na długo tu wpadłaś? :Sci-Twi: Tylko na Igrzyska. :Flash Sentry: Racja, no jasne. Tym razem z wami wygramy. Heh. :dzwoni :Sci-Twi: Oo, muszę lecieć! :Flash Sentry: Ee, dobra. Cześć! Och. :Applejack: Ee, Rarity, te stroje są super, ale czemu włożyłaś tyle pracy w szycie ubrań, których może nawet nie włożymy? Będziesz wykończona jeszcze zanim zaczną się zawody. :Rarity: O, pff, khm. Nie przesadzaj, skarbie. Projektowanie i szycie ciuchów to moja pasja, a spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółkami napełnia mnie energią! :Przyjaciółki Rarity: zachwyt :Sunset Shimmer: Ii znów pojawia się magia. :dzwoni :Rarity: wyczerpana Wiesz co, Applejack? Skoro już o tym wspomniałaś, to może rzeczywiście powinnam odpocząć. pada :Applejack: A nie mówiłam?! :otwierają się :Rainbooms: Twilight? :Sci-Twi: Aa, tak. :Applejack: A niech mnie! Dlaczego nie uprzedziłaś, że przyjeżdżasz? :Rarity: Skarbie, te okulary… Co ty masz na sobie? Wyglądasz… tak skromnie. :Sci-Twi: To jest mój mundurek. :Fluttershy: Twój mundurek? Ale skąd? :Sci-Twi: No, z Crystal Prep. Dlaczego wszyscy w tej szkole wiedzą, kim jestem? :Rainbow Dash: Czy ty powiedziałaś „Crystal Prep”? :Spike: szczeka :Fluttershy i Rarity: Spike! :Sci-Twi: Znacie imię mojego psa? :Dyrektor Celestia: A nasza sekcja muzyczna rozwija się wręcz doskonale. Ee, Twilight? :Sci-Twi: To się robi naprawdę śmieszne! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Bardzo przepraszam za nadmierną ciekawość naszej prymuski. :Dyrektor Celestia: Waszej prymuski? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Ci najzdolniejsi są tacy ciekawscy. Pozwolicie, że zaprowadzę ją do jej drużyny. :Dyrektor Celestia: Nie wiedziałam, że Twilight ma siostrę bliźniaczkę. :Pinkie Pie: Bo nie ma! Ta Twilight jest na pewno dziewczyną z tego świata, bo nie może być Twilight ze świata kucyków, bo tamta Twilight nie chodzi do Crystal Prep i nie nosi okularów! :Dyrektor Celestia: Mniejsza z tym. :Sci-Twi: Przepraszam, pani dyrektor. Po prostu szłam za swoimi odczytami. To one doprowadziły mnie do tych dziewczyn i… :Dyrektor Grzyb: Twilight, to, co robisz w czasie wolnym, mało mnie interesuje, ale dopóki tu jesteś, ja i całe Crystal Prep wymaga twej całkowitej uwagi. :Sci-Twi: Jak to możliwe, że wszyscy w tej szkole mnie znają? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Może to jest jakiś podstęp? Może chcą osłabić twoją czujność? :Sci-Twi: Ale to wcale nie wyglądało na podstęp z ich strony. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Nie wiem, w co oni grają, ale zapewniam cię, że to nie pomoże nam wygrać. :Rarity: To nie do wiary, że Twilight z naszego świata chodzi do Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: Czy to znaczy, że Twilight będzie grała przeciwko nam? To niemożliwe. :Fluttershy: To nie jest nasza Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer: zdenerwowana Nasza Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii, specjalistką od magii przyjaźni. Gdyby tu była, to już byśmy wiedziały, dlaczego magia znienacka uaktywnia się w czasie koncertów i mierzenia ubrań! oddech Przepraszam. Czuję się zawiedziona, że jeszcze mi nie odpisała. :Applejack: Ona musi rządzić Equestrią. Pewnie ma kupę własnych problemów na głowie. :Rarity: Nie możemy oczekiwać, że nagle wszystko rzuci i wpadnie tu do nas przez portal. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o coś tak mało ważnego jak to, że wyrastają nam uszy. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie jest mało ważne! Magia weszła do tego świata, gdy ukradłam Twilight koronę. Musiałam się bardzo starać, żeby ludzie mi zaufali. Jeśli mamy przegrać Igrzyska, bo mnie nie uda się zapanować nad czarami… :Fluttershy: Och, Sunset, jestem pewna, że sobie z tym poradzisz. :Applejack: To dzięki tobie udało się rozgryźć, o co chodziło z syrenami. Pamiętasz? :Sunset Shimmer: Być może. Ale to Twilight wpadła na pomysł, co trzeba zrobić, żeby je pokonać. :Rarity: Już zapomniałaś, kochana? Tą, która w końcu je pokonała, byłaś ty. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha No dobrze. :Przyjaciółki Sunset Shimmer: się :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie, spróbujemy się czegoś dowiedzieć o konkurencjach i opracujemy strategię. Nie idziesz, Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja… dołączę do was za parę minut. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha No i nie ma odpowiedzi. :dzwoni :Sunset Shimmer: Może dotrę do niej inaczej? Hej, puszczaj! :szum :Sci-Twi i Sunset Shimmer: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: Coś ty zrobiła?! :Dziekan Cadance: Twilight, musimy się zarejestrować. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Gdzie jest portal? oddycha Gdzie on się podział?! :Lektor: Witamy Crystal Prep. :zostaje zgnieciony :Applejack: Co to znaczy „portal zniknął”? :Sunset Shimmer: To znaczy, nie ma go. Jest zamknięty, nie znajdziecie go tam. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, jak to się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie mam pojęcia, ale to na pewno miało coś wspólnego z tą Twilight. :Applejack: Na kwaśne jabłka, co ona kombinuje? :Indigo Zap: Hę? :plusk :Indigo Zap: warczy :Sunset Shimmer: Zostawcie to mnie. Twilight, co ty właściwie robisz? :Sci-Twi: Ja? Oo, ja tu tylko… :Indigo Zap: A kogo to interesuje?! :Rainbow Dash: Am, na przykład nas. :Applejack: Dobra, wyluzujcie. Poczekajcie z tymi emocjami, aż zacznie się rywalizacja. :Sugarcoat: Igrzyska to żadna rywalizacja. My zawsze wygrywamy. :Fluttershy: To, co powiedziałaś, nie było miłe. :Sunny Flare: Sorki, stara, ale w tej grze nie liczą się maniery. :Rarity: Odrobina taktu nie zaszkodzi. :Pinkie Pie: Cześć, jestem Pinkie Pie! :Sci-Twi: O, cześć, a ja Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Wiem. Wyglądasz jak moja koleżanka. Ona też ma na imię Twilight. :Sci-Twi: To… ee, dziwne. :Pinkie Pie: Co tu masz? :Sci-Twi: Urządzenie do pomiaru pola. Badam nim różne częstotliwości, ale zdarzają się też pewne anomalie. pauza Ee, robię pomiary. :Pinkie Pie: Na przykład imprezy? :Sci-Twi: Tak, chociaż to nie wygląda zbyt imprezowo. :Pinkie Pie: Masz rację. Jak na mój gust, czegoś tu brakuje. Chodź ze mną! :Dyrektor Celestia: Witajcie, moi drodzy! Chciałabym wszystkich gorąco powitać, a zwłaszcza naszych gości z Akademii Crystal Prep i zaprosić na wspólny bankiet. :Sci-Twi: stęka Co, do różniczki, jest w tych pudłach? :Pinkie Pie: Superimprezowe armatki! :Dyrektor Celestia: Na zakończenie chcę podziękować dwunastce uczniów, którzy będą reprezentować nasze liceum. Myślę, że wybraliśmy wspaniałą grupę, dla której ważne są takie wartości jak uczciwość, duch sportu i przyjaźń, a o to chodzi w Igrzyskach. :muzyka :konwersacje :Sci-Twi: Jesteś pewna, że to jest dobry pomysł? :Pinkie Pie: Co za pytanie?! :działa odpalają :rozmowy :Pinkie Pie: Uu, latam! :dzwoni :szum :Pinkie Pie: Och. Oo, jestem wykończona. :błyski :w mikrofon :pisk :muzyki :Dyrektor Grzyb: Chcę podziękować Dyrektor Celestii za jej… niekonwencjonalne powitanie. Minęły cztery lata od ostatniej Olimpiady, ale mam wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Liceum Canterlot nadal wybiera swoich zawodników w drodze konkursu popularności, zaś Crystal Prep jak zwykle wystawia dwunastu najlepszych uczniów. No cóż, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że pomimo tak wielu lat przegrywania, wasza szkoła wciąż kieruje się ideałami, które ewidentnie prowadzą ją na manowce. Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia bez względu na to, że wynik już znamy. :Pinkie Pie: Oo. :Applejack: Źle się czujesz, Pinkie? Twoje imprezowe pomysły świetnie wypaliły! :Fluttershy: Pomogły nam przełamać lody. :Rarity: Tak, tyle że Dyrektor Grzyb na nowo wszystko zamroziła. :Pinkie Pie: Noo, ona jest straszna. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Pinkie, co ci się stało? :Pinkie Pie: Sama nie wiem. Ludzie świetnie się bawili, kiedy odpaliłyśmy armatki imprezowe i zaczęłam kucykować. :Sunset Shimmer: Widziałyśmy to. :Pinkie Pie: A potem poczułam, jakby ktoś odessał ze mnie energię. :Sunset Shimmer: Chwila, co to znaczy „odessał energię”? :Applejack: Hej, gdzie jest ta druga Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: O, ona… ee… no, była tu chwilę temu. :Wicedyrektor Luna: głośniki Dzień dobry. Witam wszystkich w pierwszym dniu Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Zawodnicy zmierzą się w różnych dziedzinach, które są w programie nauczania naszej szkoły, a zakończymy konkursem matematycznym. :Dziekan Cadance: Pierwszy etap Igrzysk to Akademicki Decathlon. Ocenimy waszą wiedzę z chemii, zajęć praktycznych, a także innych przedmiotów. Ale pamiętajcie, tylko sześciu uczniów z każdej drużyny z największą ilością punktów przejdzie do drugiego etapu. Powodzenia! :aparatu :Wicedyrektor Luna: To znaczy, że zwyciężczynią pierwszego etapu Igrzysk Przyjaźni jest Twilight Sparkle i Crystal Prep! :Uczniowie Crystal Prep: niemrawo biją brawo :Rainbow Dash: Byłaś świetna! :Rarity: Naprawdę niesamowita! :Sunset Shimmer: Ale nie wygrałam! :Applejack: Nasza szkoła jeszcze nigdy nie tak blisko zwycięstwa. :Dziekan Cadance: Po dokładnym podliczeniu punktów, przedstawimy wam teraz uczniów, którzy przeszli do drugiego etapu Igrzysk Przyjaźni. :aplauz :Główna szóstka: się :Flash Sentry: Moje gratulacje! Byłaś naprawdę świetna! :dzwoni :Sci-Twi: Przepraszam, muszę iść. :Flash Sentry: No dobra. wzdycha :Kot: mruczy :szeleści :Fluttershy: Chcesz zobaczyć mojego kotka? :Sci-Twi: Widzę, że nie tylko ja przemycam zwierzaka do szkoły. :Fluttershy: chichocze Raczej zwierzaki. :Sci-Twi: O, ja… ja mam tylko Spike'a. :Spike: sapie :Fluttershy: Jaki fantastyczny słodziak! Potrafi mówić? :Sci-Twi: Ee, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. :Fluttershy: Przy okazji gratuluję ci wygranej, ale zauważyłam, że reszta twojej drużyny podeszła do tego dość obojętnie. :Sci-Twi: Ludzie w mojej szkole nie cieszą się z sukcesów, których sami nie odnoszą. :Fluttershy: To musi być straszne. Proszę, potrzymaj. :Sci-Twi: Em, po co? :Fluttershy: Głaskanie królika zawsze poprawia mi nastrój. :Sci-Twi: To trochę niedorzeczne, ale… oo, to chyba naprawdę działa! Jestem w drużynie, z którą przegraliście; dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka miła? :Fluttershy: Czuję, że tego potrzebujesz. :magii :Sci-Twi: wzdycha Ojej! :się uruchamia :Spike: i warczy :Sci-Twi: Spike! :Spike: jęczy :Sci-Twi: Spike! :Fluttershy: Och. :Sci-Twi: Spike, nic ci nie jest? :Spike: Em, chyba nie. :pauza :Sci-Twi i Spike: krzyczą :Spike: Twilight, stój! :Fluttershy: wzdycha Pa. :Sci-Twi: sapie :Spike: Twilight, stój! Czekaj na mnie! sapie Dlaczego tak nagle uciekłaś? :Sci-Twi: Em, o, no nie wiem. Może to przez tę świecącą dziewczynę? Albo te dziury w przestrzeni i psa, który gada? :Spike: Taa, dziwaczne. :Sci-Twi: Wszystko dobrze? Jak się czujesz? Co to było? Gdzie się podziewałeś? :Spike: Za dużo pytań naraz. Ja też się w tym wszystkim gubię. :Sci-Twi: Wybacz. :Spike: Pamiętam, że goniłem rogatego królika przez jakieś wiry i nie wiem, co było dalej. Potem okazało się, że jestem na rękach tej dziewczyny i gadam jak wy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wcześniej nie umiałem mówić. To takie proste. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Twilight. :Sci-Twi: Szybko, schowaj się tu! :trzapnięcie :Dyrektor Grzyb: Z kim rozmawiałaś? :Sci-Twi: Om, ze sobą. Tak mam, jak się denerwuję. Pani mnie szukała? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Owszem, tak. To ciekawe, że uczennice Canterlot, które przeszły do następnego etapu to te same miłe dziewczęta, które się tobą interesowały. Nie uważasz? :Sci-Twi: Nie jestem pewna. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Może powinnaś je bliżej poznać? :Sci-Twi: Ale myślałam, że pani tego nie chce. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Powiedzmy, że lubię być przezorna. Kto wie, może właśnie one odkryją przed tobą sekret ostatnich sukcesów Canterlot. :Sci-Twi: Sama nie wiem. Donoszenie jest nie… nie fair. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Cóż, to twoja decyzja, Twilight. Tak czy inaczej to nie ma wpływu na twoje stypendium. Ale wiesz co? Jednak ma. :Spike: Jeny, co za babsztyl! Co teraz zrobisz? :Sci-Twi: wzdycha Nie mam pojęcia, Spike. Gubię się. :Fluttershy: Dałam Twilight królika do potrzymania i wtedy zaczęły się czary. :Sunset Shimmer: Czegoś nie rozumiem. Rarity transformowała się, kiedy dała nam stroje; Pinkie, kiedy uratowała imprezę; a teraz Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Ten naszyjnik, który nosi Twilight, on… wyciągnął ze mnie całą energię. Nie mogłam ustać na nogach. :Pinkie Pie: Tak jak ja na bankiecie! :Rarity: I ja, gdy poznałyśmy Twilight! :Sunset Shimmer: To ona kradnie magię? :Applejack: Coś mi tu nie gra. Ta dziewczyna nie jest typem złodziejki czarów. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, ale miała coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem portalu. Jeśli jej gadżet może pochłaniać energię, to mógł również wciągnąć portal. :Fluttershy: Jak? :Sunset Shimmer: Tego nie wiemy. A ten kucyk, osoba czy księżniczka, która mogłaby nam pomóc to zrozumieć, jest kompletnie niedostępna. :Pinkie Pie: To bardzo źle, bo Twilight wie wszystko na temat magii, portali, magicznych portali i portalowej magii. :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Tymczasem skupmy się na pokonaniu Shadowboltsów i jeżeli w tej rundzie będę miała szansę wejść na boisko, to zapewniam was, że nie ma się czego obawiać. :Applejack: O tak, boisko już na ciebie czeka. Patrz. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Czy tylko ja uważam, że to będzie mordercze? :Applejack: Rarity Ee, strojów do motocrossu pewnie nie uszyłaś. :Rarity: O, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? No jasne, że tak! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Startujecie w parach. Indigo Zap i Sugarcoat pojadą w motocrossie. :Indigo Zap: Tak! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Lemon Zest i Sunny Stormsic wystartują na rolkach. Łucznictwo to obowiązujący sport w naszej szkole, więc każda z was sobie poradzi. Twilight i Sour Sweet, to wasza działka. :Sour Sweet: słodko Och, no po prostu bajka! gorzko Na pewno przegramy, jeszcze zanim zaczniemy! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Ponieważ Twilight wygrała ostatnią konkurencję w pojedynkę, jestem przekonana, że tutaj też potrafi się wykazać. Prawda? :aparatu :Dziekan Cadance: Kolejna konkurencja na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni – potrójna sztafeta! :okrzyki :Dziekan Cadance: Za chwileczkę zawodnicy z obu drużyn będą rywalizować w łucznictwie, jeździe na rolkach, a także w motocrossie. :ryczy :Dziekan Cadance: A zatem zawodnicy na miejsca! trąbi Musicie wcelować w środek tarczy, by następna para z waszej drużyny mogła kontynuować sztafetę. :okrzyki :Sour Sweet: warczy :okrzyki :Sour Sweet: warczy :Applejack: oddycha :okrzyki :Dziekan Cadance: Canterlot wychodzi na prowadzenie! :Sour Sweet: gorzko Nie no, super! Moje gratulacje! :Fluttershy: Cieszę się, że nie chodzę do Crystal Prep. :Applejack: Ja tak samo. :Pinkie Pie: Łiii! :Dziekan Cadance: Jeśli Crystal Prep nie trafi szybko w tarczę, to wypadnie z wyścigu. :Sugarcoat: Kiepsko ci to idzie! :Applejack: Ech, nie zniosę tego dłużej! Musisz przestać celować w tarczę. :Sour Sweet: słodko Oo, to doskonała rada! Nie celować w tarczę, wielkie dzięki. :Applejack: Nie staraj się trafić tam, gdzie znajduje się tarcza, tylko tam, gdzie ona dopiero będzie. :Sour Sweet: słodko Taa, no jasne! Przyjmij radę od kogoś, gorzko kto jest twoim rywalem! :Applejack: Chcesz strzelić w środek tarczy, czy nie? To zaufaj mi! Weź głęboki oddech… :Sci-Twi: oddech :Applejack: I wypuść strzałę. Uwaga… teraz! :okrzyki :dzwonek :Spike: Tak! To moja pani! :Applejack: Widzisz? Nie chciałam cię oszukać. :magii :dzwoni :Applejack: Uch, co… ty… wyprawiasz?! :Sci-Twi: Nie mam pojęcia! :uderzenie :Dziekan Cadance: Canterlot ma jeszcze tylko dwa okrążenia, ale wygląda na to, że Crystal Prep nadrabia stratę. :okrzyki :Rarity: Szybciej! :okrzyki :Dziekan Cadance: Co za finisz! :aparatu :silników :Sci-Twi: Aaa! :Rainbow Dash: Ale czad! :okrzyki :Stwór z Equestrii: ryczy :wzdychają :piszczą :Stwór z Equestrii: ryczy :Sunset Shimmer: Dash, uratowałaś mnie! :Rainbow Dash: Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś stała się karmą dla roślin. :magii :piszczą :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze możemy to wygrać! :Stwór z Equestrii: ryczy :uderzenie :Dziekan Cadance: Canterlot prowadzi! :okrzyki :Dziekan Cadance: Prosimy wszystkich o przejście do sali gimnastycznej. :dzwoni :zamykają się :Applejack: Dziewczyny, wszystko dobrze? :Rainbow Dash: Lepiej niż dobrze! Wygrałyśmy! :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, to prawda, ale ktoś mógł zostać poważnie ranny. Magia wymknęła się spod kontroli i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, jak temu zaradzić. :Sci-Twi: Em, przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby do tego doszło. Próbowałam zbadać tę dziwną energię, która pochodzi z waszej szkoły. Nie wiedziałam, że ona jest magiczna ani jak działa. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przejmuj się, my też nie wiemy. :Sci-Twi: O nie, nie! Nie, nie, nie! Zaczyna się! :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Sci-Twi: Przepraszam! Urządzenie samo zaczyna pochłaniać energię! Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje! :Sunset Shimmer: Jak to możliwe, że nie wiesz, jak działa?! :otwiera się :Sci-Twi: Ona też powoduje te dziury w przestrzeni. Nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi. :Sunset Shimmer: A czy ty w ogóle cokolwiek wiesz?! Na przykład jak odzyskać naszą magię albo jak naprawić portal do Equestrii?! :Sci-Twi: Equestrii? :Sunset Shimmer: Niby jesteś taka mądra, a nie wpadło ci do głowy, że nie wolno ci majstrować przy czymś, czego nie rozumiesz?! :zamyka się :Sci-Twi: Ale ja chciałabym zrozumieć! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie masz szans! A co najgorsze, narażasz życie moich przyjaciółek na niebezpieczeństwo! :Sci-Twi: Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam. płacze :Spike: Twilight, czekaj! :Dyrektor Celestia: odchrząkuje :Dyrektor Grzyb: Chyba nie nazwiecie tego uczciwym wyścigiem. :Dyrektor Celestia: Pani Dyrektor Grzyb, wszyscy widzieliśmy, co się stało. Canterlot wygrało, bo zawodnicy byli lepsi. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Doprawdy? A te wasze wyszkolone rośliny ludojady i uczniowie ze skrzydłami? :Dyrektor Celestia: Cóż, istotnie wystąpiły pewne… nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Może powinnyśmy zakończyć Igrzyska teraz i ogłosić remis? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Co takiego?! Taki był wasz plan od początku? Zmusić nas do zaakceptowania remisu? Nie zgadzam się! Kontynuujemy Igrzyska, a Crystal Prep wygra pomimo waszych sztuczek i podejrzanych technik dopingowych, które stosują wasi uczniowie. :Sunset Shimmer: Przykro mi, że nie potrafiłam tego powstrzymać. :Dyrektor Celestia: To nie twoja wina, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Naprawdę? Powinnam zapanować nad magią, którą tu wniosłam, ale nie umiem. Wszystkich zawiodłam. I teraz Dyrektor Grzyb myśli, że oszukujemy. :Dyrektor Celestia: Opinia Dyrektor Grzyb nie ma znaczenia. :Sunset Shimmer: Dla nas tak. Uczniowie Canterlot nie tylko chcą wygrać, ale też pokonać Crystal Prep, a to nie będzie się liczyć, jeśli druga strona nie przyzna, że przegrała. Crystal Prep nie wierzy, że wygraliśmy uczciwie, bo myślą, że używamy magii, a ta magia pojawiła się tutaj przeze mnie. :okrzyki :Wicedyrektor Luna: Mamy remis, a zatem ostatnia konkurencja zadecyduje, kto wygra Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Na terenie kampusu ukryliśmy proporzec każdej ze szkół. Wygra pierwsza drużyna, która znajdzie proporzec swojej szkoły. :Dziekan Cadance: Kiedy tylko drużyny będą gotowe, zaczynamy. :Fluttershy: Ja zupełnie nie mam ochoty brać udziału w tych Igrzyskach. :Rainbow Dash: Musimy wystartować! To decydujące starcie! :Rarity: Ech, trochę trudno się skupić przy tych kradzieżach magii i dziwnych zjawiskach. :Sunset Shimmer: A ja się czuję okropnie po tym, co powiedziałam Twilight. :Fluttershy: Zwłaszcza, że na pewno nie chciała zrobić takiego strasznego zamieszania. Ona jest naprawdę bardzo miła. :Applejack: Zakończmy wreszcie te Igrzyska i pokażmy, że gramy uczciwie, a potem możesz ją przeprosić. :Dyrektor Grzyb: Wiem, że niełatwo będzie pokonać drużynę, która gra nie fair, ale Canterlot musi przyjąć do wiadomości, że chociaż dysponują magią, to zwycięstwo nad Crystal Prep nie wchodzi w rachubę. :Sugarcoat: A jeśli znów dostaną skrzydeł? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Dobre pytanie, ale myślę, że możemy powalczyć ich własną bronią. Twoje urządzenie jest bardzo ciekawe, Twilight. Zauważyłam, że zbierasz nim magiczną energię. Ale czy już wiesz, jak można ją wykorzystać? :Sci-Twi: Ale ja nawet nie rozumiem, jak to działa. :Dyrektor Grzyb: A chciałabyś. Nasi przeciwnicy już używali tej magii do rywalizacji, więc my możemy postąpić tak samo, chyba że oczywiście nie interesuje cię Everton. A tak między nami, myślę, że w tym małym urządzeniu mieści się więcej wiedzy, niż mógłby zaoferować jakikolwiek program niezależnych studiów. :Wicedyrektor Luna i Dziekan Cadance: Teraz! :eksplozja, szum :Spike: wzdycha :Sci-Twi: stęka Pomóżcie mi! Aaa! :transformacji :Spike: skomle :Midnight Sparkle: się Miałyście rację! Wcześniej nie wiedziałam, czym jest magia, ale teraz już wiem! :wybuch :Sunset Shimmer: Equestria! :pękanie :krzyki :Sunny Flare: Hej, a pani to dokąd?! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Jak najdalej od tego potwora! I wam radzę zrobić to samo. :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, proszę, nie rób tego! :Midnight Sparkle: Dlaczego? Czeka na mnie cudowny, nowy świat, który przepełniony jest magią! :Sunset Shimmer: Ale ty niszczysz ten świat, żeby mieć tamten! :Midnight Sparkle: No to co? Tam jest więcej mocy, a ja chcę posiąść o niej całą wiedzę. :wybuch :krzyki :Sunset Shimmer: Uch! :Applejack: stęka Trzymaj się mocno! :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: Wytrzymaj! :Rarity: Nie mam wyjścia! stęka :Indigo Zap: Trzymamy was! :dzwoni :magii :Sunset Shimmer: To jest droga donikąd! Wiem, że czujesz się teraz superpotężna. Myślisz, że możesz mieć wszystko, co chcesz. Ja znam to uczucie! Popełniłam ten sam błąd, który ty popełniasz! Włożyłam koronę i tak jak ty byłam zauroczona jej magicznymi właściwościami. Wierzyłam, że zdobędę wszystko, czego pragnę. :Midnight Sparkle: O, nieprawda. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja mogę zdobyć wszystko, co chcę! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, mylisz się! Nawet posiadając tyle magicznej mocy, nadal będziesz samotna. Prawdziwa magia to jest uczciwość, lojalność, śmiech, szczodrość, uprzejmość! Naprawdę cię rozumiem, Twilight, i chciałabym ci pokazać tę najwspanialszą ze wszystkich magii! :transformacji :Daydream Shimmer: To jest magia przyjaźni! :magii :Midnight Sparkle: stęka się :Spike: Twilight! :Sci-Twi: Spike? :Midnight Sparkle: Nieee! :Daydream Shimmer: Weź mnie za rękę, Twilight. Pokażę ci, że istnieje inna droga. Mnie też kiedyś ktoś ją pokazał. :magii :Sci-Twi: Bardzo was przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby to się stało. :Sunset Shimmer: Wiem. I powiem ci z własnego doświadczenia, że oni wybaczą. :Spike: szczeka :Sci-Twi: chichocze :Dyrektor Grzyb: Dyrektor Celestio, w imieniu Crystal Prep żądam, abyście uznali waszą przegraną w Igrzyskach! To oczywiste, że Canterlot oszukiwał, żeby mieć przewagę i wszyscy widzieli, że wasi uczniowie w każdej konkurencji używali czarów, żeby wygrać. :Dyrektor Celestia: A ja myślę, że uratowanie świata to wygrana dla nas wszystkich. :Sugarcoat: To nie oni zmanipulowali Twilight, żeby uwolniła skradzioną magię i zamieniła się w rządną władzy bestię – która zniszczyłaby świat – byle tylko wygrać. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Ale jej wygarnęłaś! Ciekawe, co teraz powie. :Dyrektor Grzyb: To są jakieś brednie! :Spike: Nie, tak to właśnie było. :Sour Sweet: słodko Właściwie wszyscy ponosimy winę, gorzko ale najbardziej to ona! :Dyrektor Grzyb: Jak widać, moi uczniowie zostali zarażeni waszą magią, ale zamierzam poinformować o tej całej sprawie kuratorium! :Dyrektor Celestia: Świetnie. Jestem pewna, że chętnie posłuchają opowieści o zaczarowanych uczniach ze skrzydłami. :Wicedyrektor Luna: O, i o portalach do innych wymiarów. :Dziekan Cadance: I niech im pani opowie o gadającym psie. chichocze :Spike: Bo to na pewno nie zniszczy pani reputacji. :Dyrektor Celestia: No cóż, Igrzyska Przyjaźni potoczyły się inaczej, niż się spodziewaliśmy, ale po tym, co wspólnie przeszliśmy, myślę, będzie fair ogłosić obie szkoły zwycięzcami. :okrzyki :Dziekan Cadance: Swoją edukację w Crystal Prep zakończyłaś z fasonem. Założę się, że Grzyb po tej historii szybko puści twoje podanie do Everton. :Sci-Twi: Zastanawiałam się nad tym i nie jestem pewna, czy naprawdę chcę się uczyć w Everton. :Dziekan Cadance: Poważnie? :Sci-Twi: Jestem niezła w różnych dziedzinach, ale przyjaźń nie jest jedną z nich. I nie będzie mi się łatwo jej nauczyć, jeśli nadal będę sama. :Dziekan Cadance: A więc zostaniesz w Crystal Prep? :Sci-Twi: Cóż, mam wrażenie, że uczniowie Canterlot bardzo dużo wiedzą o przyjaźni. Czy myśli pani, że… :Dziekan Cadance: Myślę, że możesz się przenieść do tej szkoły. :Sci-Twi: Serio? :Dziekan Cadance: Będę za tobą tęsknić, ale uważam, że to jest świetny pomysł! Obiecuję ci, że porozmawiam o tym z Dyrektor Celestią. :Fluttershy: Nie ma wieści od Księżniczki Twilight? :Sunset Shimmer: Jeszcze nie, ale chyba już rozumiem, jak magia funkcjonuje w naszym świecie. Kucykujemy, kiedy pokazujemy prawdziwe części siebie. Tak bardzo czekałam na to, żeby ktoś odpowiedział na moje pytania, że sama przestałam szukać odpowiedzi. Myślę, że czasem będą się pojawiać problemy związane z magią, ale – jak same wiecie – Księżniczka Twilight ma pełno własnych spraw w krainie Equestrii. Nie możemy oczekiwać, że zawsze będzie nam pomagać. :Sci-Twi: Ale może ja pomogę? :Dyrektor Celestia: Moje drogie, wygląda na to, że mamy w Canterlot nową uczennicę! :Sci-Twi: Nie wiem, czy będę bardzo pomocna, ale chcę spróbować, jeśli dacie mi szansę. :Dyrektor Celestia: Jestem pewna, że zgodzicie się przyjąć ją do swojego grona. :Sunset Shimmer: Pewnie, że tak! :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :Twilight Sparkle z Equestrii: Przepraszam, że nie mogłam wcześniej. Dopiero odebrałam wasze wiadomości, bo wpadłam w jakąś pętlę czasu. No mówię wam, to była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się przydarzyła! pauza :Pinkie Pie: siorbie :Twilight Sparkle z Equestrii: A to jest druga najdziwniejsza rzecz. Klipy promocyjne Sedno magii :Lektor: Igrzyska Przyjaźni – Sedno magii :Rainbow Dash: Ee, myślałam, że będziemy mieć próbę. :Sunset Shimmer: Bo macie, tak jakby. Kiedy byłam uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii, najwięcej uczyłam się, wykonując zadania w terenie. Studiowanie podręczników jest okej, ale nie dla mnie. Osobiście wolę rozwiązywać magiczne zagadki i nastawić się na… brudną robotę. :Applejack: Nie mam nic przeciwko pracy w terenie, ale jak to się ma do naszego muzykowania? :Sunset Shimmer: Próbuję ogarnąć, jak to się dzieje, że rosną wam uszy, ogony i skrzydła i co mają z tym wspólnego wasze instrumenty. :Fluttershy: Ee, a na pewno musimy to rozkminiać? :Sunset Shimmer: Będzie fajnie. Po prostu graj, jakby mnie tu nie było. :Sunset Shimmer: W końcu, po wielokrotnych próbach, dowiedziałam się jednego. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak działa magia. Pinky na przeszpiegach :Lektor: Igrzyska Przyjaźni – Pinky na przeszpiegach :gwizdek :Rainbow Dash: Oto Liceum Crystal Prep. Nasi rywale! :szeleszczenie :Pinkie Pie: Cześć, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Hę? Co ty wyprawiasz? :Pinkie Pie: Mówiłaś, że mamy ukradkiem podejrzeć, jak konkurencja ćwiczy do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Mam też inne przebrania. Koci szpieg! Psi włamywacz! Drzewo! Króliczek! Kamuflaż! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale chyba w szufladzie z majtkami! Szybko, na ziemię! :odgłosy gwizdka :Rainbow Dash: Musimy mieć lepszy widok. :balonów :Pinkie Pie: Stąd jest najlepszy widok! :gwizdek :pękają :gwizdek :wypuszcza powietrze :Pinkie Pie: wącha Pachniesz waniliowo! :Rainbow Dash: Próbujemy tu podsłuchiwać, więc nie mogą nas usłyszeć, jasne? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, to mam to, co trzeba! :Uczeń Crystal Prep: dyszy :Rainbow Dash: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Przecież jesteśmy na przeszpiegach! Czy ty wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy?! To znaczy podsłuchiwać! To znaczy ukrywać się! To znaczy SIEDZIEĆ CICHO!!! :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Krzak do Dash. Kod czerwony. Zostałaś namierzona. WIEEEEJJ! Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni :Lektor: Igrzyska Przyjaźni – Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk… Przyjaźni :dzwonek :Sweetie Drops: I powiedziałam… :Lyra Heartstrings: Że to smakuje jak krówki? :Sweetie Drops: Tak, i że od razu… :Lyra Heartstrings: …kojarzy ci się z wycieczką. :Sweetie Drops: Tak, jak wtedy,… :Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops: …kiedy byłyśmy w parku rozrywki w szóstej klasie! :Sweetie Drops: Ale ty mnie dobrze znasz! :Lyra Heartstrings: A ty mnie dobrze znasz! :Sandalwood: Hej! Zaraz zaczną się eliminacje do Igrzysk Przyjaźni! :Sweetie Drops: O… :Lyra Heartstrings: Ja… :Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops: Cię kręcę! :Sandalwood: Mamy ograniczoną liczbę miejsc w drużynie. Przejdą sami najlepsi! się :wiwaty :westchnięcia :disco :do stepowania :z gry ośmiobitowej :Komentator gry: I łup! :Sweetie Drops i Lyra Heartstrings: okrzyki i stęki wysiłku :Lyra Heartstrings: jak paw :Sweetie Drops: huczy :Lyra Heartstrings: jak paw :Sweetie Drops: huczy :Micro Chips: Nie żebym się czegokolwiek czepiał, ale czy to normalne? :Sweetie Drops: huczy :Lyra Heartstrings: jak paw :Sweetie Drops: huczy :Lyra Heartstrings: pieje :Sweetie Drops: huczy :Lyra Heartstrings: pieje :Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops: i huczą :Sandalwood: Słuchajcie! Nasza wicedyrektor Luna właśnie ogłosiła skład drużyny na Igrzyska Przyjaźni! :rozmawiają :Lyra Heartstrings: Jesteś w drużynie! :Sweetie Drops: I ty jesteś w drużynie! :Lyra Heartstrings: Psia– :Sweetie Drops: –psiółki… :Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops: …na zawsze! się Sesja zdjęciowa :Lektor: Igrzyska Przyjaźni – Sesja zdjęciowa :Wicedyrektor Luna: Photo Finish, nasz tegoroczny album mógłby być bardziej… stylowy. Czy zechciałabyś zrobić kilka… :Photo Finish: Nic nie mów! Ja, Photo Finish, uchwycę ci magię. To śmigam! :Photo Finish: Stop! Idealna poza! palcami O tak! Umierasz z głodu! A teraz ugryź! Nie, nie gryź! Tak! Tak! Nie! Nie! :aparatu :Photo Finish: Dosyć! To śmigam! :piłki :Nieokreślony głos: Siedzi! :Photo Finish: palcami :dmucha :Photo Finish: Skacz! Skacz! Jak piękny konik polny! Jak zwinna gazela! Niech każdy rzut symbolizuje trafny pomysł w realizacji swoich pasji! :aparatu :Photo Finish: Dosyć! To śmigam! :upadek :Photo Finish: Tak! Czytaj! Pokaż na facjacie fascynację tą historią! Nie! Nie! Ta książka wyszła z mody! Poza tym nie pasuje do mojej koncepcji! :Cheerilee: Ćśśś! :Photo Finish: Dosyć! To śmigam! :Photo Finish: Pij! Żłop! Graj, graj! Zasuwaj pędzlem! Tak! Nie! Tak! Nie! Dosyć! To śmigam! :Wicedyrektor Luna: Photo Finish, otrzymałam od uczniów i ciała pedagogicznego wiele skarg na ciebie. Czy masz coś na usprawiedliwienie? :Photo Finish: Nie będę się tłumaczyć. Niech przemówią owoce pracy Photo Finish! :Wicedyrektor Luna: Te zdjęcia robią wrażenie! Kontynuuj swoją pracę, ale postaraj się być mniej żywiołowa. :Photo Finish: Idealna poza! palcami Tak! O, toto! Pokaż, kto rządzi szkołą! niewyraźnie :Wicedyrektor Luna: Co?! Nie, zostaw mnie! krzyczy Malowanie banneru :Lektor: Igrzyska Przyjaźni – Malowanie banneru :Wicedyrektor Luna: Jestem pewna, że namalujecie baner, który ciepło przywita konkurencję w naszej szkole, ale też pokaże, że trzeba się z nami liczyć. :Micro Chips: Oczywiście, jasne. :Flash Sentry: Na pewno! :Sandalwood: Się rozumie! :Wicedyrektor Luna: Wrócę za godzinę i sprawdzę, jak wam idzie. :Flash Sentry: Już wiem! Namalujemy nuty do mojej piosenki „Flesz miłości”. To będzie błyskotliwe powitanie przy użyciu uniwersalnego języka muzyki. :Micro Chips: Ja wrzuciłbym na baner kod DNA. To pokaże, że jesteśmy mądrzy i przypomni o tym ważnym elemencie każdego z nas. :Sandalwood: A ja uważam, że poprzez sztukę powinniśmy szerzyć pokój. Jedna miłość, ziomy. :rumor :gitara :techno :new-age :Sandalwood: Spadówa! :Micro Chips: wzdycha Coś ty zrobił?! :Flash Sentry: Aa, stary, moja fryzura! :uderzenie :brzdęknięcie :Sandalwood: Zaburzasz moja wenę! :Micro Chips: Ej, zrobiłeś to, żeby się odegrać! wzdycha Nie, mój algorytm przyjaźni! :Flash Sentry: Hej! Twoje naukowe bohomazy zniszczyły refren! :Micro Chips: Nie trzeba było zamazywać moich struktur molekularnych! :Sandalwood: Jak mam namalować mój duchowy przewodnik, skoro naciapaliście jakieś DNA i klucz wiolinowy? :Flash Sentry: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Zapytaj swojego "przewodnika". :Wszyscy: Burzycie mi koncepcję! :Wicedyrektor Luna: odchrząkuje Jej, co ja widzę? :Micro Chips: Mówiąc szczerze— :Wicedyrektor Luna: Powinniście być z siebie dumni. To jest cudowne dzieło! :Flash Sentry: Serio? :Wicedyrektor Luna: Robi wrażenie i jednocześnie jest bardzo inspirujące. Podoba mi się koncepcja tematycznego kolażu. Jestem zachwycona, chłopcy! :Flash Sentry: Ech, dziękujemy. Takie są efekty, jeśli pozwalasz się prowadzić idei miłości. :Micro Chips: Śpiewająco. :Sandalwood: Z wykorzystaniem odbudowującego się składnika praktycznie każdego żywego organizmu. :Wicedyrektor Luna: chichocze Dzięki za wyjaśnienia. Dodajcie jeszcze „Crystal Prep wita!”sic i przygotujcie do końca dnia pięć różnych wersji. Dzięki. Podsumowanie W tej sekcji znajduje się list Sunset Shimmer do Twilight Sparkle napisany pomiędzy wydarzeniami z Rainbow Rocks i Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Klip z listem może być emitowany przed emisją filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni”. W wersji polskiej po raz pierwszy opublikowany w telewizji teleTOON+ tuż przed premierą właściwego filmu. :Droga Twilight, :Co tam słychać w Equestrii? U nas w Liceum Canterlot nic się nie dzieje, odkąd Cię nie ma, a to, mówiąc szczerze, miła odmiana. :Wiele się wydarzyło od czasu, gdy ukradłam Twoją koronę i przekradłam się przez portal w Equestrii, ale cieszę się, że poszłaś za mną do tego dziwnego, nowego świata bez magii. Dzięki pomocy Twoich nowych przyjaciółek zdobyłaś przychylność uczniów w liceum i pokonałaś mnie w rywalizacji o koronę Księżniczki Balu Jesiennego. I nawet kiedy magia Twojej korony zmieniła mnie w potężną demonicę, Ty się nie poddałaś. I to dzięki temu poznałam magię prawdziwej przyjaźni, jaka łączy Ciebie i Twoje przyjaciółki i zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd, za co przepraszam. :Nie miałyśmy pojęcia, że Star Swirl Brodaty wieki temu zakazał złym syrenom przebywania w tym świecie. Niestety gdy tylko wyczuły magię w Liceum Canterlot, pojawiły się w nim jako uczennice. Od razu wiedziałam, że coś było nie tak. A gdy nagle wszyscy w szkole zaczęli się obracać przeciwko sobie, zrozumiałyśmy, że potrzebujemy Twojej pomocy. Aby pokonać tak wielkie muzyczne zagrożenie, musiałyśmy zdobyć potężne kontrzaklęcie. Szkoda, że nie przyznałaś, że miałaś problemy z jego napisaniem. Założyłyśmy, że to dla Ciebie pestka. Syrenom prawie udało się zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń i użyć naszej magii przeciwko nam. Na szczęście nasza przyjaźń może przetrwać wszystko. Dużo się od Was nauczyłam, dziewczyny, ponieważ w końcu odnalazłam swój głos i stanęłam z Wami do walki z syrenami, które pokonałyśmy piosenką o miłości. :Na szczęście Liceum Canterlot nie doświadcza więcej takich przygód. Chociaż w szkole nadal pozostało odrobinę magii. Prowadzę doświadczenia, aby odkryć, dlaczego działa ona inaczej niż w Equestrii, ale zebrane wyniki nie są jednoznaczne. Byłoby cudownie móc wszystko z Tobą omówić przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Rywalizujemy z Shadowbolts z Crystal Prep i nie możemy się doczekać. :Odpisz, kiedy tylko znajdziesz chwilkę. :Twoja przyjaciółka, :Sunset Shimmer Uwagi Kategoria:Transkrypty